Vivid Sound X Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack
}} to oficjalny album muzyczny z gry ''Sonic Colors. Są w nim wszystkie utwory, które można usłyszeć w grze, w tym dwie najpopularniejsze z nich, wykonane przez zespół Cash Cash - piosenka otwierająca grę, czyli Reach for the Stars, oraz piosenka końcowa Speak with Your Heart. Album zawiera 82 utwory wszystkie z wersji Wii gry. Album został wydany w dniu 22 grudnia 2010. Lista utworów Dysk 1 # Reach for the Stars - Opening Theme (Jean Paul Makhlouf) # Theme of Sonic Colors - Title ver. (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Tropical Resort - Act 1 (Tomoya Ohtani) # Area - Tropical Resort Naofumi Hataya) # Cutscene - Robots & Wisps (Fumie Kumatani) # Tropical Resort - Act 2 (Ohtani) # Colors Power - Cyan Laser (Ohtani) # Tropical Resort - Act 3 (Ohtani) # Stage Clear (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Cutscene - Dr. Eggman Appears (Kenichi Tokoi) # Cutscene - Ferris Wheel Boss Appears (Hideaki Kobayashi) # vs Rotatatron & Refreshinator (Ohtani) # Cutscene - Yacker's Plea (Kumatani) # Cutscene - Robot's Lost & Found (Kumatani) # World Map (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Sweet Mountain - Act 1 (Tokoi) # Area - Sweet Mountain (Mariko Nanba) # Sweet Mountain - Act 2 (Tokoi) # Color Power - Yellow Drill (Ohtani) # Sweet Mountain - Act 3 (Tokoi) # Cutscene - Sugar Armada Appears (Kobayashi) # vs Captain Jelly & Admiral Jelly (Tokoi) # Boss Stage Clear (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Result Screen (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Save Screen (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) Dysk 2 # Sonic Colors - Jingle (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Theme of Sonic Colors (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Starlight Carnival - Act 1 (Ohtani) # Area - Starlight Carnival (Nanba) # Color Power - Green Hover (Ohtani) # Starlight Carnival - Act 2 (Ohtani) # Color Power - Blue Cube (Ohtani) # Starlight Carnival - Act 3 (Ohtani) # Cutscene - S01 Frigate Appears (Kobayashi) # vs Orcan & Scullian (Ohtani) # Area - Planet Wisp (Nanba) # Planet Wisp - Act 1 (Tokoi) # Cutscene - Wisp's Homeworld (Kumatani, Tokoi) # Color Power - Orange Rocket (Ohtani) # Planet Wisp - Act 2 (Tokoi) # Color Power - Pink Spikes (Ohtani) # Planet Wisp - Act 3 (Tokoi) # Game Land - Title Screen (Kobayashi) # Game Land 1 (Ohtani) # Game Land 2 (Tokoi) # Game Land 3 (Ohtani) # Game Land - Color Power (Ohtani) # Game Land 4 (Tokoi) # Game Land 5 (Ohtani) # Game Land 6 (Tokoi) # Game Land 7 (Tokoi) # Game Land - Stage Clear (Kobayashi) # Game Land - Result Screen (Kobayashi) # Game Over (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) Dysk 3 # Reach For The Stars - Short ver. (Makhlouf) # Option Screen (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Aquarium Park - Act 1 (Ohtani) # Area - Aquarium Park (Nanba) # Aquarium Park - Act 2 (Ohtani) # Color Power - Yellow Drill Underwater ver. (Ohtani) # Aquarium Park - Act 3 (Ohtani) # Out of Breath (Amsterdam Session Orchestra) # Area - Asteroid Coaster (Nanba) # Asteroid Coaster - Act 1 (Tokol) # Asteroid Coaster - Act 2 (Tokoi) # Color Power - Purple Frenzy (Ohtani) # Cutscene - Nega-Wisp Factory (Tokoi) # Asteroid Coaster - Act 3 (Tokoi) # Cutscene - Free from Nega-Wisp Factory (Kumatani, Tokoi) # Cutscene - Broken Chains (Kumatani, Tokoi) # Cutscene - Finally go home? (Kumatani, Tokoi) # Area - Terminal Velocity (Hataya) # Cutscene - Hyper-go-on Surge (Kumatani) # Cutscene - The failed plan (Tokoi) # Termnal Velocity - Act 1 # Cutscene - The Nega-Wisp Armor # vs. Nega-Wisp Armor - Phase 1 (Kobayashi) # vs. Nega-Wisp Armor - Phase 2 (Ohtani) # Cutscene - The Core (Kumatani) # Terminal Velocity - Act 2 (Tokoi) # Cutscene - Yacker's Goodbye (Kumatani, Tokoi) # Speak with Your Heart - Ending Theme- (Alex and Jean Paul Makhlouf) Linki zewnętrzne * Lista utworów albumu na VGMdb.net en:Vivid Sound X Hybrid Colors: Sonic Colors Original Soundtrack Kategoria:Albumy Kategoria:Soundtracki Kategoria:Sonic Colors